<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's baby doll by ChanBaek_Feelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938270">Daddy's baby doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanBaek_Feelings/pseuds/ChanBaek_Feelings'>ChanBaek_Feelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Abuse, Bloodplay, Chastity Device, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Diaper Humiliation, Diapers, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild S&amp;M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanBaek_Feelings/pseuds/ChanBaek_Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl get’s kidnapped by a famous gang, who have more then weird things for her in store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s), Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Original Female Character(s), Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen &amp; Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho &amp; Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s), Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Begin & Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>I also wrote this book on wattpad, so if you would go check that out. Thank you, I have the same user name there, also my book hit there 300k! Also please make sure you read the warnings first, it is a simple: don’t like, don’t read. Thank you very much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POV Ki:</strong>
</p><p>I lay stil, I can't feel anything anymore, just tears rolling down my cheeks. The guy who hurt me pretty bad, was fixing my outfit. Zipping up his pants. How could I be this stupid? How could I just walk with that guy I just met at the fucking store? </p><p>"Ssh, it is okay baby girl come to daddy" I hate it when he says it like that '<em>daddy</em>' fuck him with his daddy. I'm just not moving for him, he can kiss my ass. "Hyung? What are you going to do? Spank her again?" Said the boy next to him questionable with raised eyebrows, who also decided to take a turn in abusing me. As he saw that how I disobeyed. He was zipping up his pants to, while looking curiously at the other guy. The tall guy hit the one who asked all the questions, with a scoff. I couldn't help it but chuckle very softly, for no one to hear. "Shut up, Sehun" had huffed the taller one, then he walked over to me and picked me up, causing me to yelp. </p><p>I struggled to get out of his grip but he was to strong for me to handle. "Baby, calm down! What is all the fuss about?! We don't want your dress to get all messy, now do we baby girl?" He cooed as he put one hand on my bottom and the other hand on my back so my head was resting on his shoulder. Tears softly streamed down my face, faster this time. "Baby I am asking something, so I expect an answer" He hissed irritated, impatiently this time making me shiver. I wraped my legs around his waist, because I didn't want to fall. "We—we don't wan't that" I whispered softly, he gave me a harsh tap on my bottom. I feel the fabrick on my bottom burn against my skin, making me scream inside of my body.</p><p>I whimpered. He simply smirked and rubbed my bottom even more, what made the burning only worse. It burns so much, from the last spanking. I struggled to muchwhen they wanted to rape me like ten minutes ago, so I got raped and I got spanked—that is great right. "No no who, say it baby girl" smirked the taller one, while eyeing the other male excited. "...daddy" I said as my cheeks flush red, he started to bounce me up and down his hip. Causing my boobs to go up against his chest. He smiled wide while he kissed my flushed and embarrassed cheeks.</p><p>God I hate myself, their goes my dignity.</p><p>He kissed my head and cooed with a grin, as he winked at the other guy. The other guy, named Sehun looked slightly annoyed at us. His look was almost jealous.</p><p>"Good girl. Let's go Sehun—let's go downstairs"</p><p>"Give her to me" Said Sehun with an angered tone. The taller one just snorted "No, you idiot" with an unimpressive eye roll. He then started to walked away from Sehun. I burried my face in the taller one his shoulders from my own embarrassment. "It is okay baby, you are fine" Said the taller guy, as he rubbed my back softly. With an soft snort.</p><p>But it didn't help me to calm down, at all.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>
  <strong>A week ago</strong>
</p><p>I was finally home, after a long day with boring classes. "I hate collage and I am god damn hungry" I said with a yawn as I got in my sweatpants and pulled a hoodie over my exhausted head. What caused my hair to be all messy, but I was to tired to care. Oh yeah I almost forgot, let me introduce myself.</p><p>Hi I am Lee Ki. I'm 21 years old and almost done with collage. Only two more years to go and then finally I am free, with a second degree of Physics and a major English.</p><p>I rub my head, as I search through my empty fridge. I stood up and walked over to the pizza folders, that were sprawled over my kitchen counter. Hoping they wouldn't be to expensive, but unfortunately they were. Why are they always so expensive? I am not going to pay 15 dollars for one pizza! I will just go to the supermarkt instead and get some noodles or something. I grabbed my coat from the floor, my phone and my purse and checked if I got everything, while walking out of the livingroom. "Shoot almost forget my keys" I laugh as I run back to grab them, from the kitchen table. I giggled at my own dumb ass, as I lock the door and walk over the dark streets of Seoul.</p><p>Somehow I felt uneasy, like someone was watching me? I quickly looked behind me, no one was there. I chuckled out loud while entering the supermarket, shivering at the sudden warmth of the store. It was probably just my tiredness and hoping for something exciting collaborating inside of my mind. I should probably calm down, there never happens anything in my life as exciting. I walked around the supermarket, searching for something normal to eat. “Where are the stupid noodles? Since when are they so hard to find?" I complained to myself as I looked for noodles in the asile of food, cursing softly under my breath.</p><p>"Here you go" Said a guy on the left of me. I glanced up shocked to him as he gave me a pack of noodles. I smiled thankful to him and he smiled soft back, causing me to blush. "Thank you..." I said shyly, making him smile even wider. "No problem, don't be shy—I don't bite, you know..." he chuckled as he took my hand and I looked at it in shock, not expecting him to be this open towards me. This escalated quickly, maybe a little to quick...</p><p>"Here I will pay for it" he said with a soft giggle, while trying to reach for the noodles. I quickly let go of his hand and take a step backwards. "No please don't, I have money. I can pay for myself, thank you though. You are a real gentleman, their should be more folks like you" I said while smiling politely to the guy who just offered to pay for my food, but I didn't want to owe him something plus I just met the guy. I have no clue who he is and what he want.</p><p>"No!—Please let me pay, okay? What about we'll eat it together, then? What about that, does that sound better? We can get to know each other a bit and maybe be...friends? If you have no other place to be of course" He said slightly panicked while winking at me, what caused me to blush like a idiot. I quickly turn my head away from the cute guy and bit my lip, trying to make my cheeks less red. A couple of red flags started to wave inside my head. The way he was pushing himself, the way he held me and the way how panicked almost scared he sounded. But he looks so—innocent, maybe it is just my tiredness again.</p><p>"You know what...Fine, I guess I have no other option then. Also—no I am totally free tonight" I said as I reached for his hand what was still opened towards me, laying the noodles in his hand. We walked together to the check out and when he had paid we walked out of the store. Again he was a little to close to my liking, so I let out an awkward chuckle and took a step away. It was crazy—I just knew the guy for ten minutes but he was nicer then most people in my life, the way he smiled and the way he talked and still I don't even know his name! When we had walked out of the store he reached over for my hand again. I glanced shyly to him as I hesitantly linked my hand together with his.</p><p>"Thanks, that was nice of you. But it was okay if you didn't wanted to pay—you didn't have to" I said with a chuckle as he swung our hands in the air, with a soft grin. He smiled back to me and just winked what caused me to blush yet again, gosh Ki you are being so stupid. A nice guy, who is really attractive is flirting with you and what do you do? Being a total fucking dork. "Where are we going?" I asked with a little to excited voice, as he guided me somewhere.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> My heart started to beat faster and my gut feeling got stronger.</span></p><p>He didn't answer me, I chuckled awkward and continued with my questions. Not feeling any better then before. "What is your name?" I asked as I swung our hands in the air, again. He smiled again to me, and then he finally answered me. "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun—what is yours sweetheart?" I smiled relieved that he didn't ignore my question, again. "Ki, Lee Ki—is my name" I said to him, he smiled and said on a childish tone. "Baby girl, Ki" I giggled and felt the shade of pink flowing over my cheeks, thank god it was dark outside. No one ever called me that before, it felt somehow a little bit uneasy. </p><p>"So where are we going?" I asked curiously again, as he pulled me in a dark alley—causing me to shiver. Other red flags rang in my mind, now practically screaming at me. “Baekhyun?" I asked a little scared now, since he didn't answer me anymore. He pushed me against the wall and growled in my ear as I yelped. "Shh—baby, let me do this. I will make you feel so good" before I could answer he suddenly kissed me, out of nowhere. I feel his tong rub soft against my bottom lip waiting for me to give him permission to enter my mouth. I quickly open my mouth and swing my arms over his shoulder, as I pull him closer causing the noodles to drop on the floor. Baekhyun pulled at my hip so I was standing against his crotch. I felt his boner poking impatiently against my hip. I pulled away from the kiss to breath Baekhyun did the same, while smirking vividly.</p><p>"Ah—baby doll" Huffed Baekhyun again while gasping for breath, as he ran his hands past my chin. I grinned and tried to kiss him again, moving myself on his thigh. But Baekhyun pushes me softly away, I glanced at him confused. Suddenly his emotion switched, his sweet loving smile faded away into a sad straight poker face. "Baekhyun—You okay?" I said worried as I rested my hands on his cheeks, furrowing my eyebrows. "I'm sorry—I am so sorry" he mumbled, as he looked at the ground. "What? For what? Don't be silly—you're scaring me..." I chuckled as I nudged him softly, thinking he was joking. He pulled a napkine out of his pocket and put it over my nose and mouth, my eyes widen and I scream softly. Trying to push Baekhyun off me, but he was to strong. I was to weak.</p><p>I tried to scream, I tried to run, I tried to pull away. I tried to be less stupid. Their were so many red flags, but my stupid ass decided to ignore them. If I hadn't ignored them, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation.</p><p>I said that to myself a lot. The same goes for, what if I hadn't went to the store that night. Would they have still taken me as their baby doll? Or would another girl be the victim of that. What about if I wasn't such a bitch and had said to Baekhyun 'Sorry I already got plans with a friend' would they still had taken me? Or would Baekhyun just bought the noodles and on to the next victim...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fuck & Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>Thank you for reading this chapter, please make sure you read the warnings first! Don’t like don’t read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>POV Ki:</strong>
</p><p>I sit back down on the bed, where I woke up half an hour ago. Since I had passed out. I don't know where I am, I don't know who got me here. I only know that Baekhyun did this to me. How could I be so fucking stupid, how could I trust him? How could I’ve just ignored my gut feeling like that! It was -“” because of his stupid face, he looked so god damn innocent. </p><p>I walked away from the bed towards the only window. It was small, but I was glad I at least had a source of light. I smile a little as I see some birds fly around, while I felt absolutely terrified. I didn’t know where the fuck I was, what was going to happen and if I would <em>even—survive this.</em> I saw earlier, right after I had woken up, that the there was window in this room. They are that stupid to let their victim in a room with a window. It is just a invitation to escape. I sighed and tried to push down my tears as I leaned next to the window, trying to not focus on anything but the little birds. The view was of beautiful a big garden that was filled with red roses and with green trees, it was peaceful. Right in the middle of the huge garden their was a pool, it looked cool. It was a mix of the perfect aqua colour and the white sunny law chairs. It looked like summer in a bowl. Then I just realised that I was standing infront of a window—a window that can open? Maybe it can open, who knows. I looked behind me and around the room. No one is around—their are no camera's.</p><p>Do I dare this? What if they get me?</p><p>I slowly push at bottom of the tiny window, pushing the handles open. Lifting it softly of it’s place. Closing my eyes and holding my breath, praying that I goes my way. But I also tried not to get my hopes up, so if it failed that I wouldn’t break down. To my surprise it went open, my heart started to beat faster and faster as I started to sweat on my back. I pushed the window all the way up so that I could fit through it with my body—thank god I am not so big. Tears made it finally to my cheeks and I scoffed from relieve. I stuck my head out of the window and smelled the cold fresh autumn air. I felt the wind breeze against my soft skin and I heard birds sing, it somehow calmed me down. I looked down the window and let my eyes travel down the huge mansion. "T-that is high, my god—" I said shocked as I looked at the ground, while my brain calculated the hight of the jump. How many bones I would break in the proces of my fantastic escape. "Yes, it sure is. Do you really think we are that stupid to let you with a window—were you can just jump out from and ran away without hurting yourself. Such a stupid, little girl"</p><p>Ew, did he just call me 'little girl' umh? Who the fuck would say that? Such a perve thing say.</p><p>I turn around in the flash of a light and there was standing a guy around the same age as Baekhyun. I quickly shut my mouth and took a few big steps away from the window. What caused him to scoff and roll his eyes at me as he crossed his arms sassily. The guy is tall and has dark red hair, that somehow suits him really well and a smirk was painted across his face. That fucking smirk, it made me feel even more terrible then I already felt. Behind him was standing Baekhyun. He looked at me with big eyes, I feel tears coming up but I don't cry. Especially not in front of them, my fucking kidnappers. I manage to swallow my tears away and balled my fist in anger. I'm stonger then that, but I think the tall guy noticed. He noticed that I was on the edge of crying, because he said with a even bigger smirk.</p><p>"Baby—don't cry it is all going to be okay, right Baekhyunnie! We are going to make sure no one is going to hurt you, sweetheart. As long as you don't try anything, of course" The guy with the red hair said towards me as he nudged Baekhyun his side softly. Clearly expecting an answer from him. Baekhyun looked at me with guilt in his eyes but still nodded at his friend as he hummed with an hesitant voice. Making the taller one, raise his eyebrows slightly at him. Baekhyun looked away from the taller one's pierce gaze and his cheeks flushed red, making the taller one grin. I looked confused, not understanding what in the world was going on.</p><p>I rolled my eyes at Baekhyun and yelled at him, while stepping further away from the two. Trying to somehow disappear in the wall. "You little shit! You tricked me into this, you kidnapped me and you know bitch. When I escape! WHAT I WILL—I will hunt you down and you and your fucking friends you are all going to die! All of them, I am sure of it" I screamed at Baekhyun, while I wiped my tears aggressively away from the corner of my eyes. The guy with red hair frowned at me and tilted his head as he shook his head in disapprove. My eyes widened in shock as I realised what I just said and I swallowed nervous. Baekhyun on the other hand flinched a couple times in shock and then simply just stared at me. Probably not expecting me to tell him off like that. Suddenly another guy walked into the room. My eyes widen in shock as the guy walked in.</p><p>There are more then two?! Jesus fucking christ</p><p>"Umm—you guys okay in here? We heard some yelling downstairs, need some help?" We?! Who the fuck is we?! Said a boy with a kind of caramel skin colour. I gasp in shock, did he just say we—There are more then three?! I felt myself get dizzy and nauseous, what do they want from me? What in earth did I get myself into. The red haired guy nodded while still facing me, with a warning glare. The nod clearly being to the third guy. I glup and blink nervously but the red haired guy didn't gave a fuck and he started walking towards me. I stepped back but he didn't stop walking towards me and he continued until I fell down on the bed. He came so close to me that I felt his dick pocking in my stomach. I tried to wiggle away with whimpers but the red haired guy held me tightly in place. Squeezing my wrists tightly. Making me whimper even more pathetically, under his pierce gaze and way to strong hold. It hurt like <em>hell.</em></p><p>"We are doing great up here, just awesome. Our princess just needs to learn some manners, that is all" he teased with a smirk as he stroked my cheek gently, what caused me to whimper. I gulp and try to back get up as I felt my cheeks flush red. But the red haired guy wasn't having it and he held my wrist even more tightly, pulling me up and throwing me against the wall. I groan in pain, as I reach for my painfull shoulder. That was aching and I cried humiliated. "Don't even try, you little bitch" he spat on me and slapped me hard in the face. I yelped as his hand left a painfull stain on my face. I shakily reached over to the red stain. Not ready to process what really just happened. Then he smirked at me with a scoff before he walked out of the room and the boy who came in as last, quickly followed after him. Baekhyun didn't move and looked at me in pity. I cried softly, while slouching against the wall and reached for my painful cheek.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I screamed in tears towards him, Baekhyun looked at me with shocked eyes. He walked over to me and put a soft cold hand on the burning slap sting, it felt somehow nice. The coldness of his palm against my burning cheek. Baekhyun then whispered on a caring and sweet tone, what made me shiver. "I'm so sorry, Ki" I looked at him, Baekhyun had also tears in his eyes. What does he have to cry over, he isn't the one being kidnapped. Fucking jerk, I hate him, I hate him so much. I pulled his hand away aggressively and stumble over to the nearest corner of the room. I sat down their with my face burried in my knee's, leaning against the wall. Just wanting to die.</p><p>"Just go, Baekhyun—go away, GO AWAY!" I yelled on the top of my lungs at Baekhyun with my high pitched voice, as I cried softly. I hear footstaps go towards the door and then it softly close, behind Baekhyun. I look up and saw that he left. I sigh relieved and stood up and quickly laid down on the bed, burrying my face in the fluffy pillows and cried it out. This all wasn't fair, why me? What in earth is happening? What does my miserable future hold in store for me?</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>I feel myself slowly drifting of to sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, but still at least I got some sleep at all. Not being sure how much sleep I would get in the future. It was kind of nice, even though I had an anxious nightmare. My sleep got interrupted by a loud nock on the door, my eyes shot open. I quickly sit up and before I knew it the guy with red hair was standing in front of me with a evil smirk plastered on his lips—which I wanted to punch of his dumb face. I gulp and quickly sit back, but not that it had any effect. He turned around and locked the door what send me cold shivers up my spine. The guy simply chuckled and threw the bag he was carrying with him, on the bed. I looked at it in horror.</p><p>"Princess, we are going to change shit up a bit. We aren't going to make a fuss or otherwise I am going to hurt you, understand" He said with a smirk and quickly sat on top of me, putting my hands above my head. He did that before I could even protest. He had overstimulated me within seconds, all I could do was gasp and scream for help. That of course didn't help, because before I knew it he putted a gag in my mouth and tied my hands above the headboard. I looked at him in shock and protested, by pulling at the ropes harshly and trying to push the gag out with my mouth with my tongue.</p><p>Tears started to fall. My heart beating heavily in my chest, as I looked at the satisfied guy in shock. What was happening? Please don't kill me, not like this...</p><p>I could feel it wasn't a '<em>normal</em>' gag—it was a pacifier gag. I freaked out when I realised it, but the red haired guy just chuckled at my reaction. I tried to scream and get lose from the ropes. The guy with red hair grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the bed. He just sat their while looking at me with an angerd and impatient expression.</p><p>"Listen to me, you little slut. The things I am going to list up for you, are going to be the rules you will have to follow. Next what I am going to tell you is what if you break them. My god—Just stop fussing, why do you have to make this so damn hard?!" I looked at him while I just continued screaming and pulling at the ropes as panic made its way up in my head. He balled his fist and slammed it hardly on the armchair as he yelled loudly at me. "Shut the fuck up, you slut!" I stopped screaming and cried softly from the sudden yelling and cursing, what scared me real good. His facial expression immediately changed from tough into something a little bit more soft, what suprised me. But he was still sitting in the chair not giving a fuck—to even stand up and help me out of these ropes, that were hurting my wrists.</p><p>"Honey, I would like to comfort you but I have to finish my point first—also I wouldn't need to comfort you if you just listen the fuck up" I looked at him and nodded briefly that he should continue, what he did with a big smirk. I sniffles and whimpered quietly now, only rattling my wrists. Not wanting him to have another out burst. Even though I don't want him to comfort me, I do want to fucking get rid of this gag. That was hurting my mouth and making it hard to breath. I want to be released from the ropes that burn my skin.</p><p>He cleared his throat and said sternly, as he folded his hands in his lap. Exposing his veiny hands, what caused me to wide my eyes and gulp. He must be so strong, he can probably kill me in seconds. "You are going to be our little girl, you're going to be dressed like our little girl—you're going to behave like our little girl—and, I know it sounds fucked up, but it is going to be worth it—" my eyes widen at his little speech, as he talked a little more enthusiastic with an amused spark in his eyes. I really didn't know how to react, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't even know if I heard it correct, I definitely didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. I wanted to scream but he shushed me and continued his story, with his deep voice.</p><p>"So their are going to be rules—of course you get some rules, because little girls need rules to behave.  Don't they? rule number 1, don't ever disobey one of your daddies. Rule number 2, you will never leave without daddy's permission. rule number 3, you can never go to the toilet without one of your daddies. Rule number 4, always call us daddy. Rule number 5, Never lie to one of your daddies. Rule number 6, Never talk back to one of your daddies. Rules can be added or taken away at any moment, we will let you know when that will happen—but don't expect it any time soon. It is for now, just getting used to it..."</p><p>He then paused and looked at me, with a small grin and amused eyes. I was just crying by now, not taking the information in, all I wanted to do is die. I felt like hyperventilating as my heart was beating to fast to take normal breaths. Only I knew that if I would hyperventilate that I would probably choke, so as I cried hysterically I tried to control my breath. "Those were all the rules and now we are going to talk about the things that will happen if you break one of our rules, darling. What I am sure of won't be long until it happens, Mmh" He came closer to me and wiped my tears away gently with his thumb, as he lifted up my chin. He wiped the drool away that was all over my mouth and chin, because of the fucking gag—that was still in my mouth. Making me whine and try to pull away from his grasp.</p><p>"But don't worry, I am sure it will not happen all to soon. All though I would love to pound into your sweet little ass, one day—"</p><p>"Mmhh—mpfff!"</p><p>He winked and kissed my forehead, as I continued to scream hysterical. He then stood up and left my body as he put the chair back in its place and he started to grab things from the bag that he brought with him. It was the bag were he also got the pacifier from. I could only watch with wide and scared eyes as I followed his movements carefully. I stayed as quiet as possible. Not wanting to draw to much attention to myself, hoping he wouldn't hit me again and yell at me. I was so scared of him.</p><p>"So the punishment can be: 1. Orgasm denial, 2. A spanking, 3. A time out, 4. A butplug or something else that is not nice to sit on or walk on, not that you are going to walk much. 5. Mouth soaping, 6. Overstimulation, 7. Sleeping alone—and at last but defenitely not least, 8. no—no diaper change"</p><p>At the last one my eyes widen and I freaked out once again. I started to scream and cry while I pulled harshly at the ropes. I pulled so hard to my hands were going to die from the burning feeling and the lack of blood. What made it burn even more, the guy with red hair just nodded his head in disapprove and pulled all kind of different things out of his bag. While just letting me have a tempter tantrum. I was quiet during the whole thing, until he said that last punishment. I sobbed soft as I screamed my muffled my lungs out. He pulled out a buttplug, a really short skirt and a cropped shirt. All kind of sextoys—and the thing that made me want to vomit—a diaper.</p><p>When I saw that thing, I screamed and cried and pulled and did anything to get loose. He just smirked and put the daiper on top of the cute outfit. He had pulled out, and yes I am saying it is cute. Because it would be cute—for a two year-old. He grapped my legs and also tied them harsh to the end of the bed and did the same thing with my other leg. So I was lying here, completely tied down, immobilised. With a gag, crying and last but not least with my legs spread in front of this freak. Who I am soon forced to call daddy—my god.</p><p>I screamed as much a I can, at the edge of passing out. I almost felt like I couldn't get any more histirical. The red haired guy whispered close in my ear, as he gently grabbed my throat. "Don't worry baby doll, I am not the one changing you" he smirked and as soon that he said that two other guys came in the room. One was looking like some kind of food and was skinny and short and has blonde hair the other guy looked like a tall skinny—boy ? He had beautiful healthy brown hair.</p><p>"You ready, princess?" Said the one guy looking like food with a nice smile what made me cry even more.</p><p>"By the way I am your first, daddy. I am Chanyeol. But you call me daddy of course. Remember that name baby cakes" Said red haired Chanyeol, with a smug smirk. But all I could do was stare and cry at the two boys that just came into the room, they looked so—young?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>